El bello durmiente y los super hermanos (?)
by Hikari Hyuga Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¡Se suponía que era la mayor, que ella debía sobreproteger a sus hermanos! No ellos a ella. Regalo para mis hermanitas Naranjas! Rating T por algunas (menores) malas palabras.


_He me aquí escribiendo una nueva historia, esta vez un ShikaTema a pedido de mis hermanitas naranjas (**INNER**: al ShikaTema se los debes desde el 11 de agosto) **Farah Maysoon y Ichijouji **; se los dedico a ellas y también a **Umeki-Nara** la cual cumpleaños hoy (29/09) Y que disfrute su regalito! A leer se ha dicho, pero antes..._

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos (**INNER:** Ya quisieras) Sino en este momento Itachi-sama estaría en mi casa, encerrado en el sótano (El cual no tengo) nwn_  
_(**P.D:** Los horrores de ortografía son gratis y las notas de la autora no pueden faltar!_)

* * *

_**El bello durmiente y los súper hermanos  
**_

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¡Se suponía que era la mayor, que ella debía sobreproteger a sus hermanos! No ellos a ella. _(**N/A:** Te entiendo, a mi una vez me retaron por llegar 2 minutos tarde, y tengo un solo hermano!)_

Le llevaba tres años a Gaara, y un año y medio a Kankuro, pero sin embargo…

"Temari esa falta es muy corta"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?"

"¿Con quién estuviste hoy?"

"¿Qué haces con el Nara?" esto y aquello.

¡Ni siquiera dejaron que Shikamaru se quedara en la casa el día que visitó Suna! El pobre se había tenido que ir a un hotel, porque según ellos "Pervertiría a su hermanita" Y para seguir con su "hermosa" suerte, no podía ver a Shikamaru por el hecho de que "Tus hermanos me matarán si me ven cerca de ti, sería demasiado problemático recorrer toda Suna y volver con todos los huesos rotos" repitió con fastidio en su mente la rubia de coletas.

A pesar de que le llevaba tres años a Shikamaru, él se comportaba como un viejo de 60 años y cada vez que visitaba Konoha, o estaba durmiendo o mirando sus "hermosas" nubes. Ni un carajo, quería a su novio de vuelta y lo haría fácil, visitaría Konoha. Y esta vez sus hermanos no lo arruinarían. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Matsuri y Sari, para que se encarguen de esos dos y pueda respirar tranquila sin tener que salir a altas horas de la noche rumbo a Konoha, ya que siempre la seguían como si fuese un criminal, y ni hablar cuando se enteraban que iba para Konoha; armaban valijas y todo para custodiarla ¡Ni que se fuera con asesino a sueldo! Si seguía así iba a terminar igual de amargada que Gaara, o quizás mucho más.

Una vez en Konoha decidió avisarle a Tsunade que había llegado para hacer una visita, cuando llegó a la oficina maldijo por lo bajo a Tsunade. Sus hermanos estaban en Konoha, una y otra vez mierda. Esperen un segundo, si Matsuri sabía que ellos estarían aquí. ¿Por qué no le dijo?

**_.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-. (NARRACIÓN NORMAL – SOLO FLASHBACK)_**

—Temari —la llamó la castaña  
— ¿Qué ocurre Matsuri? —preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas  
—Antes de que te vayas, recuerda que Gaara y Kankuro…  
Pero la rubia no le dejó terminar de hablar y la cortó diciendo…

—Ya se que esos dos van a estar en buenas manos, solo entreténganlos para que no se den cuenta que no estoy —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Pero Temari, tienen una reunión en… —Y de vuelta la cortó

—Se me hace tarde Matsuri ¡Se los encargo! —expresó rápidamente la ojiverde  
—Pe-pe-pero —ya era tarde, la muy testaruda de Temari no la había dejado hablar, Matsuri soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, dejaría que ella se diese cuenta por si sola, quizás así aprenderia a dejar de cortarla cuando hablaba.

**_.-.-.-.-FIN Flash Back.-.-.-.-. (Continuemos con el POV Temari)_**

Una y mil veces ¡Rayos! Y eso le pasaba por cortar a las personas, de seguro Matsuri tuvo que inventar una mentira, para justificar que no estaba con ellos al momento que salieron de la aldea. Kami y el cielo me odian. Era mejor entrar, no quería traerle a Matsuri problemas.

—Al fin llegas, te estábamos esperando — dijo Kankuro  
—Pensamos que llegarías antes, ya que Matsuri nos dijo que saliste mucho antes que nosotros — dijo Gaara sin una sola expresión en la cara. Sip, definitivamente no quería tener la misma cara de amargada que tenia Gaara.  
—Lo siento, me retrasé en el camino —por lo menos mentir le salía bien.

—Bueno, Kazakage, Kankuro y Temari. ¿Pueden dejar el interrogatorio? Luego lo arreglan, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes para tratar — dijo la Hokage fastidiada por la discusión, ella no tenia que ver con los celos sobre protectores de esos dos hacia su hermana.

Por lo menos Tsunade la salvó del interrogatorio de su vida, por ahora.

Luego de la larga reunión, se retiraron de la oficina de la Quinta. Ahora si que no se salvaría de las preguntas.

—Ahora si Temari ¿Nos explicarás por que saliste antes que nosotros y por qué llegaste después? —el primero en acortar todo fue Kankuro, él y sus suposiciones de detective.

—Nos debes una muy buena explicación —y el tono de regaño se hacia presente ¡Joder, ni que fuesen sus hermanos mayores, son los menores! ¡Yo soy la que debería hacerles estos tipos de interrogatorios! El karma de mi vida.

—Salí más temprano para poder estar un rato con la chicas, pero tarde más de lo esperado entre charla y charla, y llegue más tarde —definitivamente mentir era lo suyo.

—Y nosotros nos tragaremos la mentira, buen intento, pero fallaste — ¿Alguna vez dijo que odiaba a las suposiciones de detective de Kankuro? Creo que como un millón de veces.

—Sino me crees, pregúntale a Ino que esta pasando por ahí —sabia que la rubia de ojos azules la ayudaría a cubrir su maraña de mentiras, o eso esperaba.

—De acuerdo ¡Yamanaka! Ven aquí — su adorado hermanito Kankuro era bastante suspicaz pero NADIE absolutamente nadie lograría arruinar su plan. Y la ojiazul hizo su aparición

—Hola Temari, Kankuro, Kazakage — saludó cordialmente

¿O no Ino que hoy a la mañana estuvimos juntas apenas llegué a la aldea? —solo sus amigas entienden las indirectas taaaan directas.

Al captar el mensaje, (ya que ella entendía a Temari, quien aguantaría tanta sobre protección) la rubia respondió —Por supuesto, sino, pregúntenle al resto de las chicas, vengan conmigo así les será más fácil ubicarlas —definitivamente Ino se encargaría de que esos dos dejaran libre a Temari, aunque sea por un rato.

Definitivamente adoraba a Ino, ahora solo le quedaba buscar al vago de su novio ¿No podía ser tan difícil? ¿O si podia?

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-En otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Síganme, Hinata debe estar en la mansión Hyuga — dijo la rubia

—Mejor apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo — cuando se trataba de Temari, Kankuro podía ser peor que un padre sobre protector, cuando descubre a su "hijita" besándose con un cualquiera, en momento así, Kankuro tenía un pésimo carácter.

**.-.-.-.-. Devuelta con Temari-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

En definitiva, apenas encontrara al vago, lo destriparía y luego le dejaría las cosas bien en claro. Ya había buscado en prácticamente toda la aldea: la casa de Kurenai, el campo de entrenamiento, donde estaba Chouji, donde hubiese más nubes y sombra… Ya era el colmo, ella se toma la libertad de viajar unos bastantes kilómetros, para verlo y dejar todo en claro, y ni rastros del señor problemático. En cualquier momento estallaría y levantaría casa por casa si fuese necesario. Le quedaba un ultimo lugar, la torre de los Kages, era su ultima y gran opción, ya que Shikamaru decía que todo se veía mejor desde ahí arriba; que de ahí podías ver y motivarte sobre lo que proteges día a día; ella también lo dudaba, pero Shikamaru se podía poner poético de vez en cuando.

—Maldito vago, yo buscándolo como una condenada y el de seguro viendo las nubes o durmiente, algún día de estos pensare que el la bella durmiente, pero MI bello durmiente — terminó con una sonrisa Temari

—Me halagó la parte de bello, la de durmiente te la acepto por el hecho de que si duermo mucho, pero a la parte de maldito vago te la podrías haber guardado problemática — y al fin nuestro vago se hace presente señoritas  
—Al fin te encuentro, te busque por todos lados Shika —quizás no habría tenido que mascullar la parte de maldito vago.

—Lo raro es que estés en Konoha y tus hermanos no estén pegados a ti como garrapatas — y el de la coleta no mentía

—Tuve un pequeño imprevisto a la hora de avisar, le pedí a Matsuri y Sari que se encargarán de esos dos "super hermanos" pero no escuche la parte de que teníamos que venir en representación de Suna y mis hermanos están aquí también — y no le quedaba otra que explicarle a su vago favorito

—Ya me explicaste una parte, pero ¿Cómo es que tus hermanos no están aquí asesinándome o torturándome? — preguntó intrigado Shikamaru

—Es muy fácil tener amigas que te cubren y distraen a tus hermanos, es lo mejor que hay; les invente la excusa de que había estado un rato con las chicas y por eso había llegado tarde, e Ino me ayuda con la coartada. Conociendo a Ino los distraerá todo el día, así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer Shika? — le agradecía eternamente a Ino, le debía unas cuantas

—Da igual con tal que no sea problemático, te quiero problemática— expresó con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Yo también te quiero MI bello durmiente—

—¿Qué crees que pase con tus hermanos? —

—Creo que estarán entretenidos por bastante tiempo—

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Con los SUPER HERMANOS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Mala suerte que Hina-cha estuviera en una reunión del clan, pero todavía queda Tenten. ¡Oh miren! Son Matsuri y Sari— dijo la oji azul

— ¿Dónde? — dijeron los dos al unísono

Realmente engañar a esos dos era realmente divertido, eran demasiado ingenuos

—Creo que me equivoque, bueno sigamos con el recorrido— se divertiría un laaaaargo rato distrayéndoles a los "Super-hermanos-mega-sobreprotectores"

Y nada como una buena distracción con Naruto y los chicos; pero eso ya es otra historia…

* * *

_Lo logré! Espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado y antes de irme... EL MINAKUSHI CONQUISTARÁ LA TIERRA ALGÚN DÍA! _

_**INNER:** A esta ya se le salió el último tornillo, mejor me la llevo antes de que empieze a gritar cosas que nadie debe escuchar._

_Nos leemos pronto gente querida nwn n.n_


End file.
